Litost
by CelticFire32
Summary: "All that registers in her foggy mind is that this is wrong; every single aspect is wrong and Lily Potter, who has never played by the rules, whose universe was too small to ever contain her, loves every moment of it." Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter


**Hello!**

 **This is my first piece of writing in a while and a bit of a change from my usual style! Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Hints at drug/alcohol use, violence, mature themes.**

 **I own no characters-all belong to Ms. Rowling.**

Lily pulls off her gown and lets it slide to the ground, pooling in a black mass by her ankles. She knows she shouldn't be this happy, that she should probably be crying like all of her friends while they clutch each other, vowing to keep in touch. No, this is the day she had been waiting for, for the past two years, ever since everything—school, her social circle, life—had become suffocating and small.

The world was too small for Lily Potter.

The graduation had been a long and tedious affair, stiflingly hot and claustrophobic, especially sitting next to Alex Porter, somebody who believed personal hygiene to be optional. She was tired of school, tired of its confines, tired of the same people she had seen every day for the past seven years. She was tired of the gossiping, of the backstabbing, the hearsay and most of all, the stupidity. Lily was not afraid to be in the real world, didn't even pause to wonder about whatever darkness may be lurking around a corner. Lily was not going to walk into adulthood, as Headmaster Flitwick had proclaimed to the graduates; no, she was going to dive in head first, damn the consequences.

Just as she had zipped on her summer dress for the reception and fixed her lipstick, her roommates Liz and Becca both burst in, still wearing their gowns, holding onto each other with tear stained faces.

"Lily!" Becca exclaimed, stumbling up and enveloping her into a rib crushing hug, exerting more force then Lily could have ever imagined her tiny roommate possessing "It's over! Oh god, it's over."

Lily rolled her eyes, trying not to choke on the strong scent of alcohol on her breath. She opted to go for the diplomatic route, prying off Becca's vicelike grip while Liz swayed in the corner "How'd you get drinks already?"

Becca stood up straighter, eyes bloodshot "James- _hic_ -Potter."

Lily rolled her eyes once again and helped Becca to her bed. Of course it would be her brother to supply alcohol to students at graduation—it wasn't like it was all that different than before. James was everything every one had ever wanted him to be—handsome, charismatic, athletic, up until seventh year, when he had thrown it all away for a bag of pills and a pipe. In an underground market of thieves and grotty men who had nothing left to give, a world that had sucked her brother in and stolen his life, James was now king.

She decides to leave her roommates there, safe in their beds as the first strings up music make their way through the open window. Her parents would be wondering where she was. And she wanted to say goodbye. Lily Potter was not a sentimental person but wanted to be free—truly free when she left, no strings attached.

At the doors of the Great Hall catches a glimpse of _him_ and automatically, her breath hitches and her confident stride flatters. He's with her, laughing, a hand casually rested around her thin waist as they chat with various people on the spacious grounds—friends, family, old teachers.

Lily Potter has never played by the rules and love was no exception. She had loved him her whole life, always had, always would. She knew. Lily was a powder keg, waiting to be ignited and Teddy Lupin would be the only one who could ever do that.

She stands in the coolness of the abandoned corridor as the party continues on outside. Dust swirls in the sunlight pouring in through glass windows but Lily doesn't notice. Rose, Albus, Victoire, dreamers like them might but Lily refuses to be enchanted by flakes of dead skin cells.

She doesn't even hear his footsteps.

"I hear that you're leaving," he says. His voice is questioning and curious, but his face revels nothing. Maybe it does. Lily doesn't notice; she's too busy trying to recompose and calm a racing heart.

"Where'd you get that impression from?" She replies haughtily, hand on her hip. Lily would never admit fear or weakness. That's probably why he laughs, the way an adult would laugh at an amusing child.

"Why are you here?" Lily demands, trying not to look eager, or excited or anything, because Lily Potter does not convoy her emotions to anyone. To her surprise, a brief shadow flickers over his face.

"I came with Vic. To see Louis graduate."

"Ah, that's right. Responsibilities as a brother in law."

Teddy rubs his chin, dark stubble visible "Not yet."

Lily smirks "Almost."

When Teddy crashes his lips into hers, shoving her against the wall, she doesn't even register the stars in her eyes or the throbbing where her head had hit the stone. All she feels is the spark, the fire that's threatening to consume her and his hand in her hair. All that registers in her foggy mind is that this is wrong; every single aspect is wrong and Lily Potter, who has never played by the rules, whose universe as too small to ever contain her, loves every moment of it.

 **This is just a first chapter, written very quickly! Please read/review...I'm not certain whether I will continue.**

 **Have a wonderful weekend!**


End file.
